civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Theophilus T. Garrard
|died= |placeofbirth=Clay County, Kentucky |placeofdeath=Clay County, Kentucky |placeofburial= |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |image= |caption= |allegiance= United States of America Union |branch= United States Army Union Army |serviceyears=1847–49, 1861–64 |rank=Brigadier General |commands=7th Regiment Kentucky Volunteer Infantry 1st Brigade, 9th Division, XIII Corps, Army of the Tennessee District of Somerset, XXIII Corps, Army of the Ohio Subdistrict of Somerset, District of Kentucky, Department of the Ohio District of the Clinch, Department of the Ohio |unit= |battles= American Civil War *Battle of Camp Wildcat *Cumberland Gap *Battle of Perryville }} Theophilus Toulmin Garrard (June 7, 1812 – March 15, 1902) was a politician, Union general in the American Civil War, farmer, and businessman. Early life and career Garrard was born in Clay County, Kentucky near Manchester at the Goose Creek Salt Works (later Union Salt Works) to Colonel Daniel Garrard (1780–1886) and Lucinda Jane Toulmin (1790–1849). He was a grandson of Kentucky Governor James Garrard and cousin of Israel Garrard, Jeptha Garrard, and Kenner Garrard. Garrard attended Centre College in Danville, Kentucky.Garrard, p. 102 On March 26, 1832, Garrard married Nancy Brawner, who died on March 31, just five days after their wedding. He then married Lucinda "Lucy" Burnham Lees on March 9, 1849; together they had eleven children, six boys and five girls. Garrard ran for office in the Kentucky House of Representatives in 1841 and 1842, but was defeated both times. He ran again in 1843, beating his opponent General Elijah Combs. He was reelected in 1844 with no opposition. During the Mexican-American War he served as a captain of Company E, 16th U.S. Infantry, from March 5, 1847 until August 5, 1849, but never saw combat. Four companies, Garrard's included, were stationed at Cerralvo, Mexico on the Rio Grande, with the remaining six companies at Monterrey. Garrard stated, "I think the 8 months I stayed there were the most pleasant part of my life. The Mexicans were fond of us. We had no trouble with them. The climate was pleasant and everything went well." Garrard left Kentucky in 1849 to seek his fortune in the California Gold Rush, but returned to Kentucky in 1850, not having found a fortune. He won a seat in the Kentucky Senate in 1857 and resigned in 1859 to run for the United States Congress, but was defeated by Green Adams. He was elected again to the Kentucky Senate on August 4, 1861, but declined to serve as he had received his commission as colonel July 27, 1861. Although a staunch Unionist, Garrard was a slave owner. The 1840 U.S. Census shows that he owned 11 slaves. By 1860, his total worth was $20,000 (over $694,000 in 2007 dollars), and he owned nine slaves thus making him the sixth wealthiest citizen of Clay County. Civil War At the outbreak of the Civil War Garrard was authorized to raise a regiment of infantry. Garrard personally recruited eight companies: two from Clay County, two from Laurel County, two from Knox County, and two from Whitley County. He was appointed colonel of the 7th Kentucky Infantry on September 22, 1861. He commanded the 7th Kentucky Infantry at the Battle of Camp Wildcat, during the Cumberland Gap Campaign, and a detachment of men at the Battle of Perryville from the 7th Kentucky, 32nd Kentucky Infantry, and 3rd Tennessee Infantry who had escaped the Battle of Richmond. Garrard remained with the 7th Kentucky until winter 1862 when he was assigned to the staff of Brigadier General Samuel P. Carter. Garrard was promoted to brigadier general to date from November 29, 1862, and ordered to report to Major General Benjamin M. Prentiss at Helena, Arkansas. He then commanded the District of Somerset, which included four other nearby towns, August 1863-January 17, 1864; this command was broken into the Subdistrict of Somerset, which he also commanded November 6-December 1863. On January 17, 1864, he was placed in command of the District of the Clinch, a mixed brigade of infantry and cavalry, posted at Cumberland Gap. For reasons that are still unknown, Garrard was honorably mustered out of the service on April 4, 1864. His discharge may have been due to loss of central vision in his left eye which occurred in late March 1863. Later life Garrard spent the remainder of his life in Clay County farming and operating the Union Salt Works, which he rebuilt after they were burned by Union soldiers during the war. He died on March 15, 1902 in the same home in which he was born. Garrard is buried in the family cemetery at Garrard, Kentucky. Honors The Brigadier General Theophilus T. Garrard Camp #4, Sons of Union Veterans of the Civil War is named in his honor. See also *List of American Civil War generals References * John H. Eicher and David J. Eicher, Civil War High Commands (Stanford, CA: Stanford University Press), 2001. ISBN 0-8047-3641-3 * "Theophilus Toulmin Garrard", The Kentucky Encyclopedia, John E. Kleber (ed.) (Lexington: The University Press of Kentucky), 1992. * "Theophilus T. Garrard in His Own Words", The Kentucky Explorer, October 1996. * Ezra J. Warner, Generals in Blue: Lives of the Union Commanders (Baton Rouge: Louisiana State University Press), 1964. ISBN 0-8071-3149-0 Notes External links * Retrieved on 2008-10-19 *Garrard's account of his Civil War service *Garrard Camp #4, SUVCW *7th Kentucky, Inc. - a living history organization; includes unit history, biographical information, and military records *[http://www.rootsweb.ancestry.com/~kymercer/CivilWar/Union/7inf/ Alphabetical roster of the 7th Kentucky taken from Thomas Speed's Union Regiments of Kentucky] Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:People from Kentucky Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals Category:1812 births Category:1902 deaths Category:Clay County, Kentucky Category:Centre College alumni Category:People of Kentucky in the American Civil War de:Theophilus T. Garrard